


Lipstick Lullabies

by HadesRuinsEverything



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesRuinsEverything/pseuds/HadesRuinsEverything
Summary: "Defile me any way you like."Coco and Langdon have an intimate encounter...





	Lipstick Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a shit pairing that I decided to do. Yes I'm an asshole. This may very well be my Magnum Opus.

"...Tonight is All Hallows' Eve, which marks the beginning of the dark half of the year, when the boundary between this world and the Other thins, and lost souls pierce the firmament, desperate to find their way home. It is a night to remember the dead, and there have been far too many to mourn. But also to celebrate that we have yet to join them. We delight in the small things that were once taken for granted. To eat. To drink. Music and dance. Everyone, and I mean everyone, should savor this night as if it were their last..."

Oh I plan on it.

Coco thinks to herself as the radio plays the same god awful music it's been for the past 18 months.

If only Mr. Langdon where here, I would be savoring him right about now...

Dancing around to herself, she feels a hand along her shoulder that gets her attention...

"Oh. And who are you? Well, you're not Andre. And I would know my hairdresser anywhere..."

She looks around and deduces that there's only one person it could possibly be... 

"Well, this must be Mr. Langdon."

He takes her hand to dance.

"I would be honored. Mmm. I know the whole interview thing is bullshit. You have to keep up appearances, but you already know who gets to go to The Sanctuary. I got into Harvard, so I know how things work. You'll make the announcement later tonight. I'll get in, of course. But I want us to be in sync on who's kept out. I've spent 18 months with these people, so I think my opinion holds a little weight. I mean, that's what I'm good at, opinions. I'm an influencer. People do what I do because I have great taste. But you already know that about me, don't you? But what is it you don't know? You see an intelligent, confident young woman who always gets what she wants. But what you don't know is I'm a woman who also likes to please. Wait, wait, wait, wait. I can offer you something I never even gave my boyfriend. I'm talking about anilingus."

They walk back to Coco's bedroom.

"Defile me any way you like. Oh, but a warning, I have a very short tongue and a sensitive gag reflex."

"Is that a promise, kitten?"

Landgon takes off his mask and Coco immediately feels her wet womanhood dripping down the back of her thighs from the sight of him.

"Anything you want, Mr. Langdon."

"Good to know..."

Maybe she'll be useful for something after all...

She looks up at him with her big brown eyes...

"You make my kitty purr, Mr Langdon..."

"I'll be making it do more than that, pet. Take that hideous dress off and show me how badly you want to get to the sanctuary..."

Coco turns around and signals Langdon to unzip her dress.

"Would you mind?"

Once unzipped, she carefully removes it and lets it pool down to the floor. As much as a poofy gown can anway...

He admires her beautiful flesh. He can smell the sweet saccharine of her skin, the aroma of nectar dripping between her legs. He has to have her...

"Are you just going stand there or are you going to touch me?"

"Perhaps we can make better use of that smart mouth of yours instead..."

"Get on the bed and I'll show you what this mouth can do."

Hm. Maybe I underestimated this one.

Pushing him down on the bed, she reaches for his pants and starts to unbutton them. Making quick work of the zipper, she quickly snakes her hand in reaches for his girthy cock. Springing him free from the confines of his tight clothing, his impressive throbbing member aches to be touched. His tip already dripping with pre-cum, Coco is salivating at the quivering dick before her. She gently licks the tip, before completely enveloping his long length in her warm mouth...

"Fuck." He groans. He admires the sight of her bobbing head slobbering all over his manhood. He can't take much more before he starts to fuck himself into her mouth. With tears streaming down her face, she takes every stroke he gives. Before long, he feels the tension building inside, with one hard thrust, his warm, sticky seed is down her throat.

"I hope you're ready for more kitten. There's more where that came from..."

"I'm more than ready. Give me all you've got, Daddy."

That did it. Pulling her up on the bed, he wastes no time roaming his hands around her body. Taking her luscious globes in his hands, rolling her taut nipples between his fingers before he takes one in his mouth. His hands travel down between her thighs, feeling the elixir that's gathered there, rubbing at her sensitive bud. Running his fingers through her folds, he teases mercilessly, leaving her a panting mess.

"I need to feel you inside of me, Daddy."

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, "Does Mommy want Daddy's fingers, or would she rather have Daddy's cock?"

"Uh, no offense, but I'm not into being anyone's Mommy."

"I'm not into being anyone's Daddy either, yet here we are. Now, do you want Daddy's cock or not?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Langdon removes his hand and Coco groans from the loss of contact. He pulls her panties down to reveal her glistening cunt.

"I want to taste that delicious looking pussy of yours, angel. Lie back."

She lies back, spreads her legs and serves her cunt like a buffet. All you can eat, Daddy. She thinks to herself. He gives soft kitten licks, then flattens his tongue along her folds which causes a moan to escape her plump lips. He teases for a bit before he harshly sucks on her engorged nub, causing her to be brought to the edge out of no where. Her feminine juices drip on his tongue, filling his mouth, where he drinks as though he's a starved man.

"Oh god, that was amazing."

"I'm not god. I'm something much greater."

"You can be anything you want. Here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. You thought I was too shallow."

"Well, I was wrong."

Maybe...

"Let me take care of you. I'll give you the ride of your life..."

Helping Langdon out of his clothing, Coco climbs on top of him, he gazes at the beauty above him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all... She lines his cock up with her sex hole and impales herself until she's full. 

"Holy shit."

"Fuck, you feel amazing on my cock."

She starts to grind herself on him before moving her hips to start fucking herself on him. Her juices are flowing down his balls and making a mess of them both. Lost in the feel of how Langdon's cock is splitting her in two. She loved penis.

"You know, had I known all I had to do was fuck you to get into the sanctuary, I would have done this during my interview."

"Hmm."

She fucks him harder. His moans get slightly louder.

"You like that Daddy? See? If you take me with you, you can have this ALL the time."

What?

"Are the Kardashians there? I hate them. What about Ryan Reynolds?"

I think I made a mistake...

She fucks him harder...

"I hope your not thinking of taking Mallory cause between you and me, she's useless. And not very pretty. I doubt she'd even fuck anyone either so she'd be useless all over if you thi--"

A shallow snuffle is heard...

"Langdon?"

She stops her movements and realizes he's snoring...

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?!"


End file.
